whorselandfandomcom-20200213-history
Greyscale
The head of Baltimare's Major Crimes Unit (MCU), Greyscale is the departmental head of the city's most "prestigious" crime fighting unit. Appearance Greyscale is a Pegasi with a light grey coat and sports a messy, self-cut mane that's an even darker shade of grey. Her tail has whitish-streaks running through it, making her name's origin pretty much self-explanatory. She's of slightly below average height compared to mares of her age, but makes up by being a good fighter with her T-baton. General: Eye color: Yellow Place of Birth: Baltimare Age (As of documentation): 29 Height: Below average Posting: CURRENT Departmental Head of Baltimare MCU PENDING Canterlot P.D, Central Station, Specialist/General Consultant PREVIOUS Special Services Branch, Criminal Investigation Division Cutie Mark: Magnifying Glass Biography: Hailing from a rather ordinary Baltimarean family, Greyscale is the second daughter of Blue Nebula and Rainy Morning. Once an aspiring astronomer, she soon realized that the job was outdated and redundant ever since Princess Luna returned from her exile and promptly lost interest in the hobby opting to instead watch criminal dramas on the household telly (and somehow arriving at the conclusion that she wanted to become a Meth cook one day). However, after one fateful day in school, defending a friend from being falsely accused of theft made her realize that her true calling was to become a detective, something that drove a wedge in her relationship with her disappointed father. After pursuing a Bachelor's degree in Chemistry as a 'hobby', Grey found herself studying forensic sciences in Singapone for two years on a scholarship from B.M.P.D, something that she still looks back to with great fondness. It was there that she managed to crack a particularly (and somewhat gruesome) cold case, earning herself both her cutie mark and her fame as a detective, not to mention developing a slight South-East Maresian accent in the process. Eventually, she was promoted to the position of head as department of the MCU at the age of 25 when she returned, something unheard of for a policemare of her age. Originally elated at her promotion as head of unit, she soon found it to be extremely boring and lackluster-most of her cases involved some trivial petty crime that could be easily solved by a ten-year old foal. Even worse, she found that her subordinates were lacking in both skills and experience other than a select few, making her lose interest in her job and as a result, shelved most of her education into the proverbial dusty drawer, drifting back to watching crime dramas and stargazing with her dad. Finally, after being caught dozing off on the job one day after a really long astronomy session with her dad, she decided to take a vacation to Canterlot using her accumulated vacation days, having heard of the place's "monster of the week" proble. (The grand total of leave days amounted to one year.) At first, she loathed the place and it's strange, weekly shennigans (even having to discharge her gun one time) but after a rather inconvenient, probably still ongoing, but 'exciting' period of Estrus, the exact details best left unspoken of, she decided to apply for a transfer of sorts to enable her to stay for longer. Trivia * She prefers to identify her sexuality as "slightly lesbian"